Bella plays Baseball!
by renesmee2
Summary: What happends when Bella gets to play baseball! And will renesme get to play too! PLZ REVIEW!


Bella plays baseball!!!!!

*So after a year of being a vampire Carlisle and Alice finally decides I can play baseball. Renesme on the other hand has to wait?*

Early that morning.

"Bella." Alice cried out. I could see her running to our little cottage;-of course I could only see her for a brief second.

"Bella, hurry get dressed! Tell Edward too, well if he isn't listening." She shrieked. I was a little nervous about what Alice had planned for me.

"What do I wear?" I asked curiously and a little nervously.

"Baseball outfit." She said.

"I get to play baseball?" I asked, excited.

"Ya, but hurry up cause the storm will only be hear for a little while." She screamed as she ran out the door. She was graceful in her little half dress, and her leggings it made me want to cry. But I was just as graceful now. Vampire. I sat there for a minute thinking about the last time when I was a mortal and I went to go watch Edward play baseball. They need the thunder cause the hit so hard it sounds like thunder. They are vampires after all. Vampires. I swiftly ran to Renesme's room to find Edward and her playing. It was adorable. He had become closer to Renesme aftor the Volturi's last visit. I shuddered at the thought of the Volturi. They finally got to know each other, and we were finally a family. Vampire family.

"Edward." I said.

"Yes, love?"He said in an old-fashion-way.

"Want to play baseball?" I said enthusiastically, as I jumped to the ground next to him.

"Ya." He said, smiling widely.

"Alice said…" He cut me off.

"I know I was listening." He said almost mockingly.

I rolled my eyes and said," that's never going to end is it."

"Nope, let's get dressed, love." He said helping me up.

Renesme was already dressed so she followed us into the other room and sat on our beautiful bed to watch.

We walked into our huge closet. I hate to say it but I was starting to like wearing nice, designer cloths. Well, some what.

I finally picked out a gray tank-top and a violet vest. For pants I put on a pair of tight black pants, they where of cotton. I put on a pair of flat, fuzz, gray boots. Edward didn't change at all; he just grabbed a baseball cap and threw it on.

"You forgot something." He handed me a baseball cap as he scanned me.

"What, too much?" I asked.

"No Bella you just look so beautiful." He said smiling.

I just winked at him. Then I reached up to kiss him, he kissed me back for a while. Then Renesme walked in and said, "Eww, get a room."

Emmet has been teaching her all kinds of rude jokes. It's irritating.

Edward just smiled at her handing her a baseball cap, and saying,

"You're in it."

I rolled my eyes and said, "Let's go, you're going to watch us play baseball."

"Okay mammo." Renesme said.

We walked to the Cullen's—my family's house. When everyone was ready we ran to the opening were we played last time…when I first saw Laurent and Victoria. I got rid of that memory as soon I thought it. When we got there Alice and Jasper started setting up. Jasper would be sitting with Renesme to watch he didn't "feel good." I think he just wanted to bond with Renesme. So I decided to get Renesme a seat where she could watch.

She took my face in her hands and replayed me setting her down.

"Good luck." She said.

"Thanks, sweetie." I said.

Jasper smiled at me. I winked at him.

Edward and Emmet both took out field along with Carlisle. Emmet was getting warmed up and Edward was watching as he snickered quietly. Alice would be pitcher. Rosalie was up first. She waked it so hard it made a loud bang and shook the ground. It flew straight for Alice, right for her head she barley nudged as she swiftly caught the ball before it hit her right smack in the face. Now it was my turn.

"Hit it toward me, love!" Edward said.

"Hit it here little sis!" Emmet said.

"Ya, hit it to Emmet… in the head!" Jasper said smiling.

Carlisle smiled, widely.

I just grabbed a bat. Alice pitched it. I hit a wicked ball between Carlisle and Emmet and it flew past them into the woods. Carlisle ran after it. Rosalie made it home I only made it to Third. Edward raced toward me. He lifted me up in his arms and kissed me! Esme and Alice giggled. Emmet let out a snicker and said, "And, you say me and Rosalie have a physical relationship!"

Carlisle laughed quietly. Rosalie let out a growl and glared at him. Emmet just winked at her.

"That was amazing, love!" Edward said.

He dropped me but I landed on my feet, and he knew I would. He ran back and punched Emmet in the shoulder. Rosalie smiled and Carlisle laughed.

"Go mammo, Go Rosalie." Renesme said.

Jasper clapped along with her chant.

I waved at her. Then it was Esme's turn. She hit a nice hit above Emmet's head, he jumped up and caught it.

"Show off." I screamed when I made it home.

He winked. Esme slide into second and made it. Rosalie put her hand up towards me, I smacked it. She gave me a very enthusiastic huge. I felt awkward for a second, but I remembered that me and Rosalie's relationship was better. So, I huge her back.

Edward whistled and winked at me. I couldn't help but giggle.

Rosalie stepped up to bat to hit again.

"Let Neisse try." Emmet yelled.

Edward Growled at him. Renesme ran up to me, smiled and said,

"Can I try, please mammo."

How could I say "no" to that?

"Okay." I said grinning.

Renesme turned around and gave Jasper a high-five. He smiled.

I ran over to Alice and said, "Slow it down a bit."

She inked at me. I ran back to watch Renesme. She seemed excited. Alice pitched "slower" like I asked and "Bam" she hit it an amazing ball out to where Edward—I mean her father stood. She ran so swiftly to first, her dark curls bouncing behind her. She ran to second at the same time Esme made it home, but Edward got there first and picked her up and started spinning around with her. She started to giggle. Rosalie and I said at the same exact time,

"Aaahhhh!"

This memory would always be in my memory. Forever.

I started clapping and jumping up and down like a kindergartener who just found out they were going to Disney World.

Alice yelled, "That's the game, good job Renesme."

I frowned. Then out-of-no-where Edward ran over and kissed me on the cheek. Renesme reached over to cradle my face in her hands to show me Edward kissing me. I winked at her.

We ran back home. Emmet ran up behind me and put his arm on my shoulder, "your pretty good sis." His tone was mocking.

"Good enough to bet you in an arm restyling contest, that's for sure!" I said smiling.

Everyone started laughing.

"You asked for it." Edward said.

"Whatever." Emmet said smiling.

I let out a little giggle.

Then my family and I all put our arms on each others shoulders. I felt a lovely feeling in the pit of my stomach. Then I found out it was love. Was it love? Yes, it was love… for my family.


End file.
